


Voyage

by orphan_account



Series: Adventure series (Black Butler x Reader) [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Letters, character exploration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 17:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13792869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The story of Y/N L/N until her last letter to Ciel





	Voyage

_Dear diary,_

Today was father's funeral and yesterday was my brother's and the day before that was another's. Is it wrong that I can barely cry now?

Probably.

However, it all seems like a rush of nothing and everything. My mother barely resembles herself and now I have no lessons; no distractions.

My only hope was to one day dress as one of my brothers and escape to a different life, a life at a college where I could become a doctor or anything. Anything but my mother.

I can't end up like her...

_**The rest of the page had been torn off.** _

* * *

_Dear friend,_

May I call you that?

Anyway, I wished to ask you if we could see each other more often perhaps without your brother? It would be nice to talk about the book you let me borrow the other night when we first met.

_**The rest of the page had been torn off.** _

* * *

_To my daughter,_

You know your duty. You know your place. Return home from that den. Do not disgrace the family any longer.

_Your mother,_

_Lady L/N of the honourable and noble family of L/N._

* * *

Dear Lau,

Thank you for the company, the work, the residence and everything that I will never be able to repay you for.

I must return home, it is my duty and I cannot become a simple pirate.

Goodbye.

From,

Lady Y/N L/N

* * *

_**Half of the page was burnt off.** _

Cousin, I'm so sorry. If I had known... If he hadn't told me, I would have ignored it but he told me the lake was a great place. He had read my book.

I'm so sorry. I'm sorry you got caught with him.

I didn't understand but now I do.

From your cousin,

Y/N.

* * *

_Dear Ciel,_

I will never get used to calling you this, no matter how hard I try but for your sake I will. To keep my sanity, I will begin this letter again.

To my dear friend, Earl Phantomhive,

How are the repairs of the manor going?

_**Half of the page was burnt off, a smaller part beneath it read;** _

_Hopefully still your friend,_

_Lady Y/N L/N of the noble family L/N._

* * *

_To my dearest friend, Earl Phantomhive,_

As you know Mother’s rather upset with me because of my latest... dalliance with the tables. So she has threatened to disown me and has forced me out of the house until such a time as I ‘redeem myself’. She’s also rather upset because I became rather squiffy at my cousin’s engagement ball and knocked over the baroness Berkeley. It was all rather sordid because my grievance wasn’t the only one. We discovered that the youngest child of a Lord Temporal was interested in more than my cousin’s sisters flower arrangements. But that’s neither here nor there.

Mother wants to marry me off to your cousin Lord Edward Midford, brother of your fiancée. He’s so terribly dull and, well, English I must say. He seems thrilled but I am rather bored with being courted by boring English men who want to talk about my duties as a wife, the children we will have and what they expect of me. I want something more.

So, I am coming to live with you for a while. At least until Mother calms down enough to be brought back into her gossiping socialite circles. I hear there’s word of a new underground endeavour that involves pirates. I would love to meet a pirate.

Before you object to my staying with you, there are a few things you must consider.  
Firstly I did not tell your aunt about your lovely little adventure whilst you were meant to be working instead of attending another ball. I wonder how the Marchioness would respond to such knowledge.

Secondly, I helped you on your last case by gaining you access into the gossip circles that I scarcely think appropriate for any man much less an unmarried one to join.

Thirdly, by the time you receive my letter I will be less than a mile away from your manor.

I can hardly wait to see you and your devilishly handsome butler and your passionate cook.

 _Ever your friend,_  
Lady Y/N L/N of the noble family L/N


End file.
